I can't be Perfect dad!
by charmedbaby11
Summary: Set in changed future. Leo broke his promise to Chris Perry when he began to abuse and neglect Chris. Will Chris's cry to be loved be heard by his dad? Or will things stay the same? Read on to find out. This is a oneshot fic with flashbacks made by me!


**I'm Sorry**

A/N: Song used is Perfect by Simple Plan. I heard this, and it described Leo and Chris's relationship perfectly. (_memory, __**song, **_real life)

The atmosphere in the Auditorium was tense. The MC came up. It was actually Paige, who was still the Headmistress of Magic School after 14 years. She smiled out at the crowd.

"Next up is a group with loads of potential. It is my pleasure to introduce Generation Charmed!" she said. The curtain opened to reveal the oldest four Halliwells: Wyatt, Chris, James, and Andy. James sat behind a drum set. Andy and Wyatt had electric guitars. Chris was singing today, but could play a multitude of instruments. Not that the person he wanted to notice it most cared. The brunette teen walked up to the mike.

"Today we will be playing Perfect by Simple Plan," he said. The crowd clapped. They began the opening measures.

**_"Hey dad look at me _**(Leo turned to look at him)  
**_Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_**

_A teenage Chris was arguing with Leo over something._

_"No Chris, I will not pay for music and singing lessons!" Leo shouted at his youngest son._

_"You payed for Wyatt! You payed for Melody! Why not for me? I have natural talent. I just need to learn to control it!" he shouted. Leo just glared, and orbed out._

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me**

_"You can't change me!" Chris shouted at Leo. He looked to be the same age. Then, he orbed out. His mother was paying for his lessons on the different instruments. Since he was so good, the instructor gave him twice the lessons for half the price._

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

_A young Chris ran into the room as his daddy orbed in. Leo ignored little Chris and walked over to little Melody and Wyatt._

_"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked. Wyatt and Melody stepped back, and glared at him. Chris was confused. Why did his hero ignore him? The two hadn't spent any time together since the young boy was 3. He was now 6. He had understood that his daddy had needed to help with Melly. But Melly was a big-girl now. The young child had wanted to show his daddy his new powers. Chris began to get mad. He orbed in front of Leo._

_"I HATE YOU!" he yelled. Leo looked shocked, and then mad. Leo sent a small lightening bolt at Chris. It hit him in the leg. Then he slapped him. _

_"Crystals! Circle!" Paige yelled running in. Leo was trapped in the crystal cage. Before anyone had healed Chris, he had orbed out in multi-colored orbs. Nobody saw him for 3 days. When he came back, he was healed of all injuries._

**_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_**

_Chris, who looked to be about 10 was seen walking away with tears running down his face, and his cheek red. Leo was shown with a guilty, enraged face. Chris waved his hand, and Leo orbed out. Chris's cheek healed by itself._

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

_"You're not my son! Probably adopted! My son can't be this weak," an older Chris was on the floor holding his stomach. His face was emotionless, but if you looked into his eyes, they held a great sadness. Caused by his father's ignorance. A single tear rolled down his tanned cheek._

**_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_**

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect," Chris finished. The audience burst into tremendous applause. Paige came on stage, and hugged her sons and nephews. James and Andy were twins that Paige had with a fellow witchlighter named Lucas Davids. They had light brown hair and blue-grey eyes. The group walked off stage, and sat at a table near the front. They waited on getting the results of the contest.

An hour later, the results were in. Paige stood on the stage. She held three envelopes in her hand.

"In third place, Carmen Johnson singing "I'm Alright by Jo Dee Messina!" a tall girl with black hair walked up to the stage. She accepted the trophy.

"In second place, Bianca Thomas, Melody Halliwell, Elizabeth Halliwell-Davids, and Kiara Williams for singing Step-Up by the Cheetah girls!" The four girls walked up on stage and got trophies. The air was tense with suspense. Paige opened the last envelope. She broke out into a radiant grin.

"Congratulations Generation Charmed! You win first place!" she yelled. Applause broke out. The four cousins walked on stage and took their trophies. They hugged their mother/aunt. After the noise calmed down, they made their way to the back. Piper pulled Chris into a bone crushing hug, whispering who proud of him she watched. He grinned and kissed her cheek. He stood back and watched as only his cousins and siblings got congratulations from Leo.

"Some things never change," he whispered, a tear leaking out.

_An 8 year old Chris had stood watching Leo give his siblings hugs after passing the powers test. Why did't he get one as well? He had gotten the highest score! He even got a new power! He sighed, and a single pearly white tear fell from each jade colored eye. He began to stop caring about Leo. Slowly breaking the father/son bond. _

A/N: I hope you liked it! I loved writing it! The song is Perfect by Simple Plan


End file.
